


Nothing Will Change

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Gibbs daughter, after working on your father's team you and Ellie become best friends and you start falling for her.





	Nothing Will Change

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.

“I feel like I’m going crazy.” Ellie says as she walks back into the room.

You looked up from your desk at your best friend and crush. “Let me guess it’s Torres again?” When she nods you couldn’t help but laugh.

As she was telling you about what Torres did this time you couldn’t help but look at her, you’re pretty sure if you could you would have heart eyes. But then you realized that you father could walk in at any moment so you snapped yourself out of it.

Ellie noticed this, she looked at you with a look she always gives you, one she doesn’t show anyone else. Before she could ask you if you were okay your father walked in and asked where you were on your current case.

You got up from your desk and stood neck to Ellie as you two told him what you had found out so far.

Before you had joined NCIS and started working with your father’s team you were part of the Special Forces. One day you ended up getting really hurt and you couldn’t go back. 

The whole time you were recovering from your injuries your father was by your side. When you came home he took you to his house and there was no way you were getting out of it.

Once you were healed he gave you the opportunity to work with him on his team and you took it. You missed spending time with him and now you had the chance to.

When you met Ellie you two became best friends and you started getting feelings for her. What you didn’t know was that Ellie had feelings for you too. But there was something keeping you from telling her how you felt. You were afraid to come out, you didn’t want to disappoint your father. 

“(Y/N)?” 

You were brought out of your thoughts by Ellie and your father calling your name. You blinked and looked at them. “Yea?”

“You okay?” Your father looking at you with concern written all over his face.

“Yea, yea.” You smiled. “I was lost in my thoughts, sorry.”

Before either of them could say anything your father got a call from Abby that she had found something. He looked at you to make sure you were really okay and when you smiled at him and nod he went to go see Abby.

You watch as he leaves and when he’s gone you let out a sigh, you sit down at your desk and go back working on the case. What you didn’t know was that Ellie was looking at you and she could tell you had things on your mind. All she wanted to do was help you.

**xxxxx**

After the case was done you and the rest of the team left to get some rest. As soon as you go to your apartment you sighed and went to take a shower.

When you changed into some comfortable clothes and sat down on the couch to watch your favorite show. Once you got comfortable you grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you. 

An hour later there was a knock on your door. You paused what you were watching and looked at the door with a raised eyebrow. You weren’t expecting anyone to come over.

You got up and walked over to the door before slowly opening it. When you saw Ellie your eyes widened. “Ellie?”

She smiled at you. “Hey (Y/N). Sorry I didn’t call or anything, can I come in?” You nod and let her in. “I noticed you were lost in your thoughts a lot today and I wanted to come over to make sure you’re okay.”

You tried to hide the fact that you were blushing just because she came over to check on you. It was sweet, it was one of the things about Ellie that you loved about her. 

“Y-Yea I’m okay, things have been on my mind a lot lately that’s all.” You walk back over to your couch and sit down, she sits next to you.

“You are Gibbs daughter but I can tell when there’s something more going on.” She gives you a small smile.

How were you going to tell your best friend that you have feelings for her and that you’re afraid to come out because you don’t want to disappoint your father. You bit your lip as you started thinking.

“I…” You close your eyes and take a deep breath, you open your eyes to find that Ellie was looking at you. “Have you ever felt like if you do something that you’ll disappoint someone?”

“Is this about your father?” Ellie placed a hand on top of yours, she squeezed your hand gently. You nod. “What’s going on (Y/N)?”

It was now or never. “I’m afraid to tell him that I like women… and I have feelings for you Ellie.” You blushed. You weren’t planning on telling her right away but it just happened. 

When Ellie hadn’t said anything after a few seconds you were scared that she was going to say that she didn’t want to be your friend anymore but then she smiled and you started to not feel as scared.

“I have feelings for you too.” Ellie couldn’t stop smiling, she’s been meaning to tell you about how she feels about you but she wasn’t sure how to because she didn’t want you to leave.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around her, holding her close as you nuzzled your face into her neck. You wanted to kiss her so badly but you didn’t want to push things.

**xxxxx**

You and Ellie have been secretly dating for a month now and everything has been going great. Over the month she has also been helping you come up with the courage to tell your father about you liking women and that you and Ellie are dating.

The team was working on a case, McGee was with Abby in her lab and Ellie and Torres were out following a lead so it was just you and your father. You were trying to look up something on your computer for the case but your mind was somewhere else. 

You didn’t realize that you were only looking at your computer screen, your father noticed and he could tell something was on your mind. He got up from his desk and stood in front of yours.

“(Y/N)? Sweetheart?” He says in a calming voice.

You looked up. “Yea dad?”

“Everything okay? You were spacing out.” 

“Yea I-” You stopped yourself before continuing. “Can we talk though?”

He nods and the two go to the elevator, when you got in he stopped the elevator from moving. He turns to you with a concerned look on his face but he didn’t push you to talk.

“There’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you for awhile… the reason I haven’t told you is because I didn’t want to disappoint you…” You took a deep breath. “I like women and I have a girlfriend.”

He smiled after you told him before he pulled you into a hug. 

It shocked you at first but you hugged him back. He kissed the top of your head. “You’re my daughter and nothing could ever make me not love you (Y/N).” 

“I love you too dad.” You smiled as you hugged him.


End file.
